Harris Dawkins
Hawt Dawg, or Harris Dawkins, or Gerald Kolhammer, was a forum troll on CDN notable for his snarky and flirtatious behaviour. Little is known of his life before his introductions at the forum. It's not even known if Harris Dawkins is his real name, given the man's coloured past. Early in the Reaper War, Dawkins worked in Roswell Explorations as a liaison between the corporation's executive board and its parent company. That parent company was the ill-fated human extremist organization Cerberus. Seeing the way the winds were blowing, Dawkins usurped the CEO's position for himself with the help of Nikolai Aleksanders and Titan Corporation, denying Cerberus a front company while making it a subsidiary of the Terminus-based megacorp for a short while. Post-war, Harris tried to weave his way through the corporate life as helmsman of the prospecting company, in the Horse Head Nebula, but in the end the company was running at deficit. Harris severed ties with Roswell Explorations for good, when he sold it off to Nigeria-based Axonor Industries to serve as its prospecting division. He also worked to initiate the Friends of Earth consumer awareness program to promote consumption of Earth and Systems Alliance-produced goods. Not willing to let a good idea die (in his opinion), Dawkins founded Anagenesis, a clandestine start-up with a few remaining confidantes from Roswell Explorations. Its intended purpose was to cherish and continue to propagate human supremacy as Cerberus had claimed to at some point in its existence. His current whereabouts are unknown, after the organization set out to Anadius in pursuit of thought-abandoned Cerberus assets. It is now understood that Harris and with him the entirety of his little Cerberus successor organization are in Alliance custody. Relationships Vesh is Mad: After the Thessia thread, it seems "Hawt Dawg" has made an enemy. Threads of Note Recipe for disaster: Where Harris meets and trolls SteelUnifier (Daia Caran). Reaper War Message to the Higher-Ups: Dawkins refuses to accept the new augmentations employees are supposed to receive. Using poison for medicine: Harris Dawkins and Nikolai Aleksanders plot the coup of Roswell Explorations. Accidents happen: Soon to be former CEO Parris Goldwyn is stalked by Titan assassins. PM to Aleksanders: The coup's done, another attempted coup (that of the Citadel by Cerberus) has been foiled... now would be a good time to work at making sure Dawkins becomes CEO? Building houses in Invictan jungle: Harris Dawkins settles into the CEO life while the galaxy burns around him. Things aren't as they used to be Rob: After becoming the new CEO, Harris meets with fellow Cerberus defector RememberTheBlitz on Noveria to discuss future plans. Post-War Up To Speed: Taking in some Cerbies who are a little out of date, information-wise. Digging gold from bones: Roswell Explorations makes an abortive attempt to salvage ancient krogan technology. Reality of running a front in the red: Harris agrees to sell off Roswell Explorations to Axonor Industries. Hounds on the Trail: Anagenesis takes its first steps. Slapchop ribs: A garbled extranet post contains the kernel of a distress message. The Hound Barks The Wrong Tree: Harris Dawkins and Anagenesis meet their end... for now. Category:Forum Dwellers Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Cerberus Personnel Category:Defunct Characters